The Beginning
by Kiosia
Summary: Uma escola estranha, com alunos mais estranhos ainda. Eles estão lá para treinar, mas o quê? Seus poderes. Vindos de vários lugares, eles vão descobrir como usar seus dons, além de encontrarem o amor. •SasuSaku, NaruHina, NejiTen, GaaIno, ShikaTema•
1. Nova Vida

**Disclaimer:** Naruto e seus personagens MASCULINOS _**infelizmente**_ não me petencem. Ou você acha que eu estaria escrevendo fanfictions?

**-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-** : Tenho que usar alguma coisa pra separar as cenas e esse site tem uma implicância ridícula com alguns caracteres que eu sempre uso (tipo o _asterístico_, _underline_ e o _tio_). Além disso, ele corta os espaços e parágrafos que eu tento dar. Fica muito difícil e insuportável, pra alguém que tem pouca paciência (tipo eu ¬¬º).

* * *

**Nova Vida**

O alto falante novamente dizia: "-Passageiros do vôo 296 digiram-se ao portão de embarque imediatamente". Aquela voz o deixava irritado, sempre o deixou. Mas dessa vez era diferente, ele _tinha_ que ir. Não tinha muitas pessoas das quais gostaria de se despedir, mas via aquilo como uma chance de começar do zero. Voltou ao mundo real quando ouviu a voz da atendente do balcão pedindo por sua passagem.

- Senhor, sua passagem – olhou para mulher com indiferença e lhe entregou o papel.

- Pode entrar senhor Uchiha. – digitou algo no computador – Próximo!

**-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-**

Estava muito bem acomodada em seu novo quarto. Na verdade, era tudo o que imaginou e muito mais. Era lindo. Mas não seria só seu por muito tempo. Era um alojamento para cinco e, felizmente, sabia que seria meninas novas como ela. Arrumou sua cama cuidadosamente, que ficava na parte de baixo de um beliche bem grande e confortável, e olhou satisfeita, era rosa, sua cor preferida. Deitou-se então, colocou seus fones de ouvido e começou a ouvir sua música favorita, pois sabia que não seria bom sair do quarto a essa hora da noite.

- Ano, com licença?...

Não ouviu de primeira, o fone a impedia.

- Hei, você...

Acordou de sua imaginação e se lembrou que não estava em casa, percebendo a presença da pessoa que a chamara. Era uma menina interessante, e parecia ser amigável.

- Gomen, não te ouvi... – olhou curiosa e pegou o papel da mão da garota – Minha colega de quarto, né?

- Yamanaka Ino, muito prazer. – e colocou suas malas no chão, dando um sorrisinho.

- Haruno Sakura, mas já deixamos de lado as formalidades... – e devolveu um sorriso, ajudando a menina com as malas – qual cama vai querer?

- Aquela! – apontou para uma cama que ficava na parte de cima de seu beliche, que ficava encostado na parede oposta de outro beliche – _Adoro_ beliches!

**-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-**

Estava muito perdido. Sua irmã não parava de andar de um lado pro outro, perguntando as pessoas no aeroporto onde ficava o ponto de táxi, mas ninguém sabia responder, já que a maioria era de turistas. Ele estava cansado, afinal, tinha sido um longo vôo, mas decidiu perguntar a uma mulher que parecia trabalhar no local.

- Com licença, sabe onde fica o ponto de táxi? – a moça o olhou com indiferença.

- Do lado da loja de chocolates, na parte internacional do aeroporto.

- Obrigado. – deu as costas e puxou sua irmã pelo braço, para segui-lo.

Juntaram a bagagem, e assim que chegaram ao ponto de táxi sua irmã perguntou:

- Gaara, sabe o endereço do colégio?

- Já está com o motorista, Temari.

**-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-**

Ele não gostava da idéia de sair de sua cidade, mas era uma ordem. Tinha que ir com sua prima onde quer que ela fosse, e ela _iria_ para longe. Ela era um gênio, mas não se comparava a ele. Enfim, ambos iriam para aquela escola. Não sabia se seria uma boa idéia treinar aqueles poderes, mas seu tio disse que aquilo não ficaria em segredo mesmo que eles _tentassem_. Iria aprender a usá-lo e ponto final.

- Neji-nii-sama?...

- Fala Hinata...

- Já estamos na porta da escola, vamos!

**-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-**

Estava naquele lugar há uma semana. E não tinha nem permissão para ir ao seu quarto. A diretora daquele colégio dizia que não estava certa se uma pessoa sem os poderes necessários podia estudar ali, mas no final acabou se convencendo pela insistência da garota.

- Alguém aí?! – deu uma sondada no quarto e, de repente, ouviu um barulho de algo se quebrando no banheiro – Alôô...

- Gomen – viu uma cabeça loira e uma rosa saindo do banheiro com pingos de vermelho espirrados por todo o corpo – Explodimos uma bola de maquiagem líquida, tentando fazer uma mistura, mas já vamos limpar!

- Hihihihihihi... – deixou suas malas caírem e se sentou em um poof começando a rir – Acho que vou gostar desse quarto...

- Eu sou Haruno Sakura e essa daqui é a Yamanaka Ino – e apontou para menina que estava tentando, em vão, tirar as manchas vermelhas de seu moletom roxo.

- Tenten, muito prazer – e se acomodou melhor na parte de baixo de seu beliche, e curiosa perguntou – e as outras? - apontou para a única cama do quarto, esquecendo-se da parte de cima de seu beliche – quando chegam?

- Não sabemos, mas tem até amanhã para aparecer – disse Ino, que tinha desistido de seu moletom e estava procurando outra roupa em suas malas.

**-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-**

Já estava esperando aquele maldito papel há quinze minutos. Aquela velha chata, não lhe dava o papel com o número de seu quarto! Ouviu uma voz masculina atrás dele, chamando-o.

- Você nem precisa ficar aí esperando... – sentiu o sangue subir-lhe a cabeça. Quer dizer então que já poda ter ido embora pro seu quarto? – Me diz seu ano e vamos ver se achamos seu quarto.

- 2º ano. – olhou para o menino com aquele ar de entediado – Sou Uzumaki Naruto.

- Nara Shikamaru. – deu as costas e fez um sinal para Naruto segui-lo – E você está no mesmo quarto que eu...

**-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-**

Hinata estava cansada da viajem e seu olho estava doendo, mas não comentou com Neji. Ela sabia que o olho dele também doía, aqueles poderes eram desgastantes. Finalmente encontrou seu quarto e bateu três vezes na porta. Sem reposta. Bateu de novo. Nada. Mais uma vez. A porta abriu, mas aparentemente não tinha ninguém no quarto.

- Não tem ninguém?! – aquela voz a assustou, mas logo que virou para trás viu um rosto bonito e fino, amigável – Mas que recepção mais calorosa das nossas colegas de quarto, né? – e ironizou por fim

- Rsrs... – entraram no quarto – Hyuuga Hinata.

- Sabaku no Temari...

Hinata decidiu ficar na parte de cima do beliche ocupado por Tenten e Temari ficou com a única cama do quarto que não fazia parte de um beliche. Conversaram durante um tempo e perceberam que são pessoas bem diferentes, mas já eram amigas. Mais tarde ouviram risadas no corredor e em seguida um barulho de porta abrindo, e viram suas novas amigas. Se apresentaram e conheceram-se melhor, mas já estava tarde e no dia seguinte começavam as tais aulas especiais. Tinham que estar preparadas.

**-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-**

Naruto já estava totalmente folgado na sua cama. Diferente do quarto das meninas, o quarto deles não tinha beliches, só cinco camas. E como o quarto era um retângulo perfeito, duas camas em cada lado maior e em um dos lados pequenos (o oposto a porta) ficava uma cama, com a porta do banheiro mais próxima.

Shikamaru já estava dormindo quando ele e Naruto ouviram alguém bater na porta. Naruto, que estava mais próxima da porta, abriu e viu os novos colegas de quarto. Dentre eles um menino com o cabelo muito comprido falou primeiro.

- Boa noite. Estamos nesse quarto. Sou Hyuuga Neji. – e mostrou sua matrícula para Shikamaru, que já estava de pé ao lado de Naruto, para receber os novos habitantes do local.

- Sabaku no Gaara. – e apontou para um menino de costas e de óculos escuros, que Naruto estranhou por já ser noite – e esse é Uchiha Sasuke, que não tira esses óculos idiotas...

- Quando entrarmos no quarto eu te mostro porque os "óculos idiotas"... – ironizou

Escolheram suas camas e Sasuke ficou na cama do mesmo lado que Naruto, Gaara ficou na cama mais perto do banheiro e Neji ficou na do mesmo lado do Shikamaru, na direção de Sasuke.

- Gaara, você não queria ver o porquê dos meus óculos? – disse Sasuke tirando os óculos.

- Por que só dentro do quarto? – Naruto estava curioso

- Dobe, vocês já iam ver de qualquer jeito. Só não queria que os outros da escola vissem meu sharingan.

Sasuke tinha os olhos vermelhos, e ele explicou que com aqueles olhos ele podia ver e copiar os movimentos de outras pessoas. Estava de óculos porque estava muito, muito cansado e não tinha mais força para esconder o sharingan. Mas era primeira vez que isso acontecia.

- É, parece que não o único que tem olhos especiais. – disse o Nara e apontou para Neji

- Humpf. – o mesmo virou a cara, mas sem esconder o cansaço que sua vista estava lhe causando.

- E então? O que seus olhos fazem? – perguntou Shikamaru

- Enxergo através de coisas e dentro do corpo das pessoas, e vejo o chakra.

- Sugoi...

- Mas não é assim tão simples, Naruto. – referindo-se ao "Sugoi" – Se ficar cansado demais não dá pra usá-los. E de vez em quando eles machucam...

- Melhor que ter uma voz dentro de você clamando por sangue...

Todos arregalaram os olhos. "Clamando por sangue" não foi algo muito agradável da parte de Gaara. Eles estavam falando sobre olhos que cansam e morte não estava na conversa.

- É que eu tenho uma dupla personalidade, e controlo areia. Mas ele fica falando umas coisas sobre matar, – todos ficaram meio assustados. Ter um colega de quarto que mata não é muito bom – que eu não faço a mínima questão de ouvir e agora está ficando mais fácil ignora-lo.

- Mas você... – Sasuke parecia com preocupado

- Claro que eu _nunca _matei ninguém!

- Uffa... – todos suspiraram

Falar sobre seus poderes estava dando uma boa conversa. E todos estavam gostando. Mas Naruto e Shikamaru não tinham falado nada sobre eles ainda.

- E por que você está aqui? – Neji perguntou, falando para Shikamaru – Você também deve fazer alguma coisa...

- Controlo sombras e sou superdotado.

- Se você tem _o_ seu grande ou não, não é da nossa conta – falou Sasuke indiferente.

Shikamaru sentiu uma veia saltar na sua testa. Não era nada daquilo que ele estava falando.

- Baka! Quis dizer que sou super inteligente!

- Ah... E você Naruto?

- Além de ter chakra sobrando, eu tenho uma super velocidade que herdei do meu pai e me regenero.

- Já ouvi falar muito sobre... – pensou um pouco – Minha irmã deve saber. Ela pesquisou muito sobre isso. Esses poderes hereditários...

- Sem querer ser chato, já sendo, vamos dormir. Amanhã começa a seleção de turmas de acordo com os poderes e temos que estar bem pra usar eles.

- Boa noite então. – disseram todos

**.Owari.**

**-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-**

Eu acordei toda suada e triste. Não estava conseguindo dormir há dias, por causa de uma dor de cabeça, e quando consegui, tive um sonho muito estranho com o Gaara. Sei lá, não chegou a ser um pesadelo. Só foi estranho demais. Aí como já eram quatro e meia da manhã e eu teria que acordar às cinco e meia, resolvi não dormir e fui escrever qualquer coisa. E dessa qualquer coisa sairam dois capítulos dessa história, três capítulos de uma história original (que ainda não sei se vou postar), e mais duas one-shots. Resultado: escrevi tanto que não fui a escola aquele dia. E também descobri que a minha dor de cabeça que não me deixava dormir era dengue.

Essas coisas só acontecem comigo. Mas, se depois de ler sobre a minha vida, você não estiver cansado e chateado, me mande uma review! Se gostou, se odiou, se não tem nada pra fazer ou se a minha persistência te comoveu! Onegai!

;D

(2/6/2008)


	2. Só nós?

**Disclaimer:** Naruto e seus personagens MASCULINOS _**infelizmente**_ não me petencem. Ou você acha que eu estaria escrevendo fanfictions?

**-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-** : Tenho que usar alguma coisa pra separar as cenas e esse site tem uma implicância ridícula com alguns caracteres que eu sempre uso (tipo o _asterístico_, _underline_ e o _tio_). Além disso, ele corta os espaços e parágrafos que eu tento dar. Fica muito difícil e insuportável, pra alguém que tem pouca paciência (tipo eu ¬¬º).

* * *

**Só nós?**

Nunca dormira tão bem. Não se sabia se o cansaço tinha feito ela dormir tanto ou se foi um sonho estranho sobre um garoto muito bonito e inscrição da palavra amor na capa de um livro, mas o fato era que _tinha_ que acordar, querendo ou não.

Levantou-se e foi até o banheiro, mas não tinha nada lá ainda. Ficara conversando com suas novas amigas no dia anterior e esquecera de arrumar suas coisas para não ficar perdida como estava agora. Voltou então a sua cama, deitou-se e ficou olhando para o teto até avaliar tudo o que teria de fazer.

"_Tenho que me arrumar, procurar o refeitório pra tomar café e ir até o salão principal. Acho que é só..."_ pensou pouco antes de acordar quem ficava em baixo de seu beliche.

- Sakura, preciso da sua ajuda.

- Daqui a pouco, Ino... – estava ainda dormindo

- Já está na hora. Temos que nos arrumar pras aulas! – falou mais alto e pouco mais irritada.

- Depois porquinha...

- A-G-O-R-A SAKURA! – gritou e acabou acordando, com certeza, todas as presentes no quarto – Estamos atrasadas e precisamos ir, testuda!

Sakura levantou pisando duro, xingando baixinho e mentalmente sua colega de quarto, que já tinha um apelido perfeito, pensou ela. Já Ino estava fazendo uma nota mental de que teria que comprar um despertador. Hinata e Tenten trocaram olhares e se entenderam sem nem precisar se falar: ambas pegaram suas coisas e foram se arrumar fora dali. Mas todas deram por falta da Temari.

- Ué, onde ela poderia ter ido há essa hora? – Hinata parecia confusa

- Ela deve ter acordado antes de mim... – disse Ino

Tenten e Hinata saíram dali, como haviam planejado, e deixaram as duas se entenderem dentro do banheiro. Afinal, elas queriam fazer as mesmas coisas ao mesmo tempo, e presenciar uma briga de manhã não ajudaria nenhum bom humor.

**-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-**

Eles já estavam todos prontos, exceto Shikamaru. _"Nunca vi alguém dormir tanto"_, foi o pensamento da maioria. Ninguém queria acordá-lo, não sabiam se apanhariam, levariam esporro ou ele simplesmente não faria nada. Não queriam arriscar.

Ouviram uma batida na porta e Gaara foi abrir.

- O que você...? – não pode completar, pois a pessoa já estava dentro do quarto e havia fechado a porta.

- Desculpa aparecer assim maninho, mas é que... – Temari também não terminou.

Ela reparou que estava sendo observada por três meninos que vestiam só um short e ela estava só com uma camisola branca fininha, meio transparente e curta, bem curta. Só o que Gaara fez foi esboçar um sorriso para rir da irmã, que roubou o lençol que cobria Shikamaru e acabou vendo o menino só de cueca. No mesmo instante deu um tabefe na cabeça do irmão, se enrolou no lençol e virou de costas.

- Nii-san no Baka!¹ – os outros presentes começaram a rir – Vim aqui pra trazer uma mala sua que você deixou comigo e achei que você fosse precisar. – ainda de costas – Ela está do lado da porta.

Temari se desenrolou do lençol e rapidamente, sem nem dar tempo pros meninos pensarem em olhar pra ela, já tinha desaparecido.

- E essa era...?

- Minha irmã, Naruto... – tacou um tênis na cabeça de Shikamaru – Sempre mandona e super protetora, mas acho que dessa vez a Temari ficou bem sem graça...

- Mas que merda é essa que tacaram em mim?? – o Nara passava a mão no galo que tinha na sua cabeça.

- Meu tênis – gritou Sasuke, do banheiro – E foi o Gaara que tacou em você, assim que irmã dele saiu...

- Irmã?

- É. Temari.

- Ah...

**-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-**

Temari já estava de volta a seu quarto e balançava a cabeça tentando tirar a lembrança de Shikamaru da cabeça. _"Ahou². Ele podia ter me avisado que não estava em um quarto só dele..."_, praguejou seu irmão novamente, e pensou: _"Pelo menos ele era bonito..."_.

- Você não vai se arrumar?

- Já estou quase pronta, Ino...

- Temari, você está de camisola ainda!

- Ai, Sakura! Deixei meu uniforme com meu irmão! – e se lembrou de que na tal mala tinham também coisas suas – Ahou...

- Eu tenho três... Te empresto um – Ino avaliou bem o corpo de Temari – Se couber né...

- Ta me chamando de gorda??

- Só que você... tem mais corpo que eu, digamos assim. – estava preocupada se sua blusa ia fechar em Temari. A menina tinha os seios muito maiores.

**-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-**

Elas já estavam tomando café há muito tempo. E estavam preocupadas também. Não tinham visto suas amigas ainda, e não podiam se atrasar logo no primeiro dia. E Hinata reparou que não havia ninguém além delas no local.

- A diretora daqui vai matar elas. – Tenten sabia do que estava falando.

- Você a conhece?

- É, Hinata. Essa escola é pra pessoa com poderes. E eu não tenho nenhum. Quer dizer, eu tenho. Mas nada que se compare ao de vocês... Enfim, pra entrar aqui levei quase um mês convencendo a diretora de que ia conseguir. Ela é uma pessoa que admiro, mas é teimosa que nem uma vaca³.

- Hum, sei... – Hinata terminou de beber seu café – Eu e meu primo fomos convidados. Não, obrigados. Meu pai disse que se não controlássemos nossos poderes, eles poderiam nos deixar cegos ou até nos matar.

- E o que seu olho vê?

- Que você tem um estoque de armas ninja embaixo do seu colchão.

- Só não conta pra ninguém, Hinata!

- Tá, tá tudo bem... – olhou de novo pra Tenten – Meu olho vê também que você tem uma quantidade de chakra incrível. Ou isso é seu poder, ou vai criar ele.

Tenten se sentiu feliz com aquelas palavras. Sempre ouvia de seus outros colegas especiais que não tinha poderes e não devia tentar mudar isso. Mas na sua busca por uma chance, descobriu o poder de Hinata muito antes de conhecê-la e sabia que se um dia encontra-se alguém com aqueles olhos saberia se tinha ou não os tais poderes.

- Você não sabe como é bom ouvir isso...

**-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-**

Eles se arrumaram numa rapidez incrível e estavam muito ansiosos. Dali pra frente saberiam que não seria fácil.

- Ano sa... Pra onde é que a gente tem que ir?

- Dobe! A gente tem que comer, né? – Sasuke estava com muita fome. Todos estavam.

- Vamos logo então!

Minutos depois estavam entrando no refeitório, onde se encontravam Hinata e Tenten. Além delas, não tinha mais ninguém. Neji olhou diretamente para sua prima e ela correspondeu o olhar se levantando e indo na direção dele.

- Ohayo nii-san.

- Ohayo Hinata-sama.

- Esquece o -sama... – eles andaram para outro lado do refeitório, deixando os meninos e Tenten curiosos sobre a conversa – Você também reparou que não tem mais ninguém além de nós nesse lugar?

- É – pararam de andar – Ontem tinham várias pessoas, mas agora não sinto mais nenhum chakra. Só o dos funcionários.

- O que será que aconteceu?

- Não faço idéia. – olhou para Tenten, que se aproximava dos dois – Quem é ela?

- Tenten, minha colega de quarto. – sorriu para o primo – Quer que eu a apresente pra você?

- Ohayo anh...

- Neji, Hyuuga Neji.

- _"Acho que não preciso mais..."_ – sorriu para os dois – _"Vou sair de fininho..."._

Neji encarava Tenten esperando que a mesma se apresentasse, mas tudo que ela fez foi admirar a "paisagem". Neji era um gato e Tenten percebeu isso muito bem. Mas Neji também achou a menina linda, tanto que nem piscava. Hinata olhava de longe percebendo o clima e achando fofo, já que sue primo sempre era muito sério, e agora, na frente de uma garota bonita, parecia envergonhado.

- Anh... Eu sou Tenten... – ainda estava perdida nos olhos do rapaz – Muito prazer.

- Digo o mesmo...

- Você é o que da Hinata? Parecem parentes, são irmãos?

- Primos.

Neji estava limitando a só responder, pois não queria que a falha na sua voz fosse percebida pela menina.

- Ah, sim... – sorriu animada e se despediu, indo em direção a Hinata.

Enquanto isso, os meninos se sentaram e ficaram conversando, mas Naruto prestava atenção em outras pessoas. Ele estava realmente concentrado em Neji e as meninas que estavam com ele. Mas em especial, a meninas dos olhos perolados. Hinata chamou-lhe tanto a atenção, que não estava nem ouvindo mais nada do Sasuke reclamava sobre seus roncos. Ela tinha um ar angelical e ele ficou encantado com aquilo.

- Dobe, o que você tanto olha? – sacudiu bem forte Naruto – Ei, acorda!

- Anh?

- Você estava viajando...

- Gomen... – olhou novamente para onde Neji estava, mas só viu o menino conversando com outra garota.

- Nossa! Esse animo todo tá me contagiando! – o Nara comia umas frutas que estavam na mesa do café – E vocês, tratem de comer, daqui a pouco a gente vai se atrasar.

**-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-**

- Sakura, tá ridículo.

- Ai Temari. Você não tem escolha. Tem que ir no refeitório assim mesmo.

Pela milésima vez Temari se olhou no espelho e não gostou do que viu. Estava ridícula com o uniforme da Ino. A saia era 36, ela usava 38. A blusa era 38, ela usava 40.

Não estava dando nada certo aquele dia, foi a conclusão de Temari.

- Como uma pessoa de 16 anos pode ser tão miúda?

- Ah, Temari. A Ino só é um pouco menor que você em... tamanho...

- Sakura, o uniforme tá uma aberração. – foi em direção ao banheiro e gritou – Inoo!

A menina saiu de lá vestida, arrumada e mordendo uma maça.

- Quê?

- Ino, onde você arrumou essa maçã?

- Tava numa mesa do corredor numa fruteira, Sakura.

- Ino, preciso de um favor.

- Ah, Temari! Vai dizer que o uniforme não ficou bom?

Uma gota enorme surgiu na cabeça das outras duas meninas. _Bom?_ O uniforme estava horrível e incrivelmente apertado. O único jeito de deixá-lo mais confortável era abrir alguns botões da blusa, mas isso dava a impressão de que os seios de Temari eram ainda maiores¹.

- Ino, esse uniforme ficou ridículo em mim!

- Pra mim tá bom. E pra você Sakura?

- Porquinha, não ficou mesmo legal.

- Humpf.

- Preciso que você vá até o refeitório e ache um garoto ruivo, com o cabelo muito vermelho mesmo. Não vai ser difícil. Diga pra ele que a irmã dele quer a mala de volta, a que eu entreguei pra ele hoje. É uma mala azul marinho com rodinhas. Isso é urgente, ouviu bem?

- Tá, tá... Já vou!

**.Owari.**

**-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-**

É, eu sei que sumi. Agora que estava melhorando (da dengue), me vem a semana de provas, e parece que o digníssimo professor Alexandre, de trigonometria, resolveu acabar com a nossa vida (minha e das minhas amigas. Nós vamos nos ferrar!). Mas, por sorte, existe uma coisa chamada memória fotográfica (não colo nunca! Sério!), a qual eu possuo. E isso me leva a outro assunto (não que tenha alguma coisa a ver): Me desculpem! Eu disse que ia postar no dia seguinte mas não deu! Sinto muito, mas eu também tenho vida. E agora entendo porque minha beta, que também é escritora, ficava tão chateada quando eu cobrava dela. Mas podem me cobrar, viu? Eu não ligo! Quero mesmo é me encham a paciência pra que as histórias saiam mais rápido. Acho melhor parar de escrever, senão o 'N/a' fica maior que a fic.

¹ - Não dou a mínina se o peito da Temari não é grande, viu? Eu acho que é. Mas se você não concorda, pule esta parte e imagine que a Ino não tem peito nenhum. Assim, qualquer peito que a Temari tiver vai ser muito.

Se depois de ler sobre a minha vida, sobre as considerações ao peito da Temari, ou a falta deles na Ino, você não estiver cansado e chateado, me mande uma review! Se gostou, se odiou, se não tem nada pra fazer ou se a minha persistência te comoveu! Onegai!

;D

(5/6/2008)

**Não está dando pra eu responder todas as reviews, então, respondi algumas:**

**Carwell** - Pois é! Eu tenho conta no Nyah! também. Só que eu não acho um site muito prático. Dá muito trabalho ficar formatando aquilo tado hora, prefiro o ou o AnimeSpirits (apesar de ser um saco ter que esperar aprovarem sua fic).

**Prisma-san** - Aah! Que bom que gostou! Sim, vamos ter casais. Não gosto muito de casais mais inventados, então prefiro os "tradicionais". SasuSaku, NaruHina, NejiTen, ShikaTema e GaaIno.

**Tsunade Uzumaki** - Eu te respondi, viu? Mas como eu não tenho toda a certeza que disse isso, vou dizer agora: no decorrer da fic os personagens vão descobrir mais poderes. Tá aí o exemplo da Tenten. É só acompanhar! :D!

**Nacomi Yoshi** - Que bom, brigada! Mas olha, acho que vou colocar personagens, tipo o Kiba, mais no meio da história. Por aqui todo mundo sumiu da escola de repente, e pra isso ser explicado eles vão ter que aparecer, certo? Sim, certo. Mas eu sou uma linguaruda que vai cabar entragando o tão planejado clímax, se escrever mais. ;D! Espero postar logo depois das minhas provas, tipo no início da semana que vem, tenho que ver...

**beeijOs**


	3. Os Professores

**Disclaimer:** Naruto e seus personagens MASCULINOS _infelizmente_ não me petencem. Ou você acha que eu estaria escrevendo fanfictions?

**Disclaimer²:** Eu sei que demorei _séculos_ (três meses, especificamente) pra postar. Até eu fiquei com raiva de mim, tá? Peguem leve, viu?

* * *

**Os professores**

Tudo o que ela não queria era ter que usar seus poderes. Mas, bem, ela estava atrasada, era necessário. Ino ainda estava do lado da porta, fora do quarto, imaginando como acharia o tal garoto que estava com o uniforme.

- Mas eu nem conheço esse lugar... – murmurou, pensando se seria bom usar os poderes.

Mas, mesmo, que tentasse, não conseguiria entrar na mente do irmão de Temari sem vê-lo. Desistiu e seguiu para o refeitório, onde supostamente Hinata e Tenten deveriam estar. Chegando lá, percebeu que as meninas não estavam. Viu meninos sentados e também ouviu gritos de um deles, algo como "Teme!" e "Dobe!". Sorriu ao ver a briga e não percebeu quando um dos rapazes a notou e foi falar com ela.

- Procurando alguém? – perguntou o ser ao seu lado. Levou um susto e logo percebeu que era ele quem estava procurando, o irmão de Temari.

- Você. – respondeu simplesmente. Observando a expressão confusa de Gaara, completou – Sua irmã me pediu pra buscar algumas coisas que estão na mala que ela deixou com você, hoje cedo.

- Claro. – ela estava meio que encarando aqueles olhos verdes por um tempo, até que percebeu que Gaara já tinha saído andando e feito um sinal para ela segui-lo. Foi com ele.

•\o/•

- Mas eu disse "Me espera!". – falou Tenten, pela milésima vez – Mas nããão! Você saiu andando e me deixou lá sozinha com seu primo.

- Tenten, você não falou nada sobre esperar. – a menina fez um bico enquanto ouvia Hinata – e eu tinha que ir ao banheiro. – completou, pondo fim a discussão.

Estavam indo para o auditório, onde deveriam saber quem seriam seus professores, entre outras coisas. Tenten estava bem animada. Queria saber como se sairia nos trabalhos, se descobriria seu poder e se seria aceita pela direção da escola, definitivamente. Já Hinata não tinha nem metade da empolgação de Tenten. Para ela, tudo aquilo era bem desnecessário, como havia dito ao seu pai, que não lhe dera ouvidos. Só queria saber o básico; seu sonho era ser médica, não uma mutante salva-vidas.

- Você acha que eu tenho chances? – perguntou Tenten, depois de um longo silêncio – Chances de ter mesmo um poder...

- Olha, não sei. Mas você não me parece do tipo que tem todo esse chakra a toa. Tenten, é imprevisível, você sabe. – já estavam paradas na porta do auditório. Tenten suspirou, olhou para baixo e murmurou "Sei bem...". Hinata deu de ombros e abriu a grande porta.

•\o/•

- Onde ele foi? – perguntou Naruto, curioso.

- Tinha uma garota ali no canto. – Shikamaru apontou com a preguiça habitual – Acho que ela queria alguma coisa com ele. Bem, vai saber...

- Vamos? – disse Neji, já de pé e caminhando para saída, seguido por Sasuke. Os rapazes assentiram e os seguiram.

•\o/•

- Então, é isso. – Ino terminou sua explicação, na qual Gaara não parecia muito interessado – Sua irmã precisa logo do uniforme.

- Ela não sabe que não precisamos de uniforme? – Ino ficou calada, analisando o que Gaara disse. Então todo sua pressa havia sido em vão? Sentiu uma pontada de raiva e controlou-se para não gritar.

- Então por que estamos vestindo isso? – disse, respirando fundo.

- Porque nos deram pra vestir. – disse, como se aquilo fosse o óbvio. Para não perder tempo, Ino só pegou o uniforme da mão de Gaara e seguiu pra fora do quarto. O garoto olhou-a de cima a baixo, sem entender absolutamente nada. Ino virou-se e com um de seus mais belos sorrisos agradeceu a ele.

- Obrigada por me dar o uniforme. – e sumiu pelo corredor, deixando um Gaara bem confuso para trás.

•\o/•

- Bem-vindas, meninas. – disse uma mulher loira e, obviamente, mais velha que Hinata e Tenten. As meninas se olharam e Tenten cochichou para Hinata que aquela era a diretora dali. A menina assentiu em respeito e continuou calada – Você deve ser Hinata, certo? – disse, apontando para a Hyuuga.

- Sim. – respondeu, simplesmente. A mulher parecia bem impaciente e sua assistente cochichou algo em seu ouvido.

- Onde estão os outros? – perguntou, se levantando.

- Não sabemos. – dessa vez, quem respondeu foi Tenten, amaldiçoando a falta de pontualidade dos demais.

- Shizune, mande alguém trazê-los já. – disse para a assistente. A mesma assentiu e saiu em silêncio, deixando as meninas e a diretora a sós – Vejo, Tenten, que já se enturmou.

- Tsunade, você ainda não me quer aqui? – a mulher suspirou, como que cansada, e revirou os olhos.

- Você sabe bem o que eu acho. Tudo isso pra você será perda de tempo. Mas, bem, é problema seu, certo? – Hinata, que presenciou a cena em silêncio, não entendia o porquê da implicância de Tsunade com Tenten. Se o caso era porque ela não tinha poderes, então ela deveria ter prestado mais atenção na garota.

Esperaram alguns minutos em um silêncio muito incômodo, até que a porta se abriu e os meninos entraram, fazendo um barulho digno de uma multidão. Tsunade deu um soco na mesa, quebrando-a ao meio e fazendo com que a atenção de todos fosse direcionada para si. Os meninos, que até então não haviam reparado na presença das outras duas meninas, ficaram surpresos ao vê-las tão calmas após aquele ataque da diretora.

- Está faltando alguém? – perguntou Tsunade, mais impaciente que antes.

- Ino, minha irmã e mais alguém. – se adiantou Gaara, na frente de Tenten.

•\o/•

- Merda, merda, merda! – falou Temari, correndo para chegar ao auditório, sendo seguida por uma Ino cansada e por uma Sakura igualmente estressada.

Assim que entraram na sala sentiram os olhares pesando sobre elas. Óbvio que todos as estavam esperando. Se dirigiram as cadeiras vagas e permaneceram em silêncio, exceto por Ino, que volta e meia sussurrava algo para o nada. Tsunade as encarava com uma expressão nada agradável, mas não deu sermão, muito menos boas-vindas, como havia feito antes. Nunca fora paciente com atrasos e não seria agora.

- Agora que todos chegaram, podemos começar. – pegou papéis que estavam numa nova mesa e começou a procurar por algo em especial. Os alunos se permitiam somente se olharem, com receio de serem repreendidos se falassem alguma coisa.

- Eles chegaram. – avisou Shizune, no momento em que sua cabeça apareceu pela porta. Tsunade finalmente pareceu aliviada e sorriu ternamente para os alunos. Os mesmos suspiraram aliviados por perceberem que a diretora não era tão ruim assim.

- Quero apresentar a vocês – disse, se levantando e fazendo sinal para que alguém entrasse – seus professores. – completou, quando dois homens e duas mulheres entraram pela porta. – Estes são Asuma, Kakashi, Anko e Kurenai. – virou-se para os mesmos – São todos seus. – e saiu, deixando para trás uma Shizune toda atrapalhada, com todos aqueles papéis.

•\o/•

- Como eu detesto andar... – murmurou Ino para Sakura, que concordou com a cabeça.

Os professores haviam se apresentado e explicado porque eles eram os únicos a estar ali. Segundo o que disseram, os alunos foram separados em turmas de dez e eles eram os que haviam se inscrito por último. Por isso, ficaram ali na matriz da escola, e não em um dos campus avançados. Agora, a aula seria com Anko, uma mulher peculiar, na opinião de Neji. Estavam indo para o ginásio, onde ela fora encarregada de descobrir os poderes um a um e avaliar os respectivos níveis.

- Bem, vamos por ordem alfabética. – os alunos estavam lado a lado, cada um reclamando a seu jeito da situação. Todos já estavam com roupas de ginástica, como Anko pedira, mas isso não os impedia de reclamar do calor, do ar, da vida em geral. Exceto por Neji e Gaara, todos falavam pelos cotovelos – E quem seria Gaara? – o mesmo deu um passo à frente – Ótimo, você começa.

- O que quer que eu faça? – a mulher bufou cansada. Apontou para o meio do ginásio e abanou a mão, para que o menino se dirigisse até lá.

- Bem, vamos fazer o seguinte: eu vou atacar você, se defenda como puder – ele a olhou desconfiado – O que foi agora?

- Ataques mortais? – ele disse, meio preocupado.

- Qualquer ataque se você não souber se defender é mortal, querido. – pôs fim a conversa e atacou.

Estendeu as mãos e delas saíram cobras de todos os tipos e tamanhos. Gaara se viu tão surpreso que sua única reação foi correr. Os que assistiam da arquibancada estavam boquiabertos. Nunca haviam visto cobras saindo de uma mulher, obviamente. Ela as manejava como faria com uma espada e Gaara não conseguia pensar em nada para atacá-la. Temari viu que, bem ali, não estava seu irmão. Era o outro, o assassino, fingindo ter medo, fingindo _fugir_. Guardou seus pensamentos para si e voltou a prestar atenção nos movimentos da luta, que se definia apenas em ataques da professora.

- Não vai me atacar, garoto? – perguntou Anko, quando fazia as cobras voltarem ao seu corpo, visto que não necessitaria de todas elas. Gaara se limitou a continuar calado.

Num movimento repentino, Gaara atirou alguma coisa em Anko, que não conseguiu desviar, porque simplesmente não conseguiu ver. Surpresa, Anko caiu ajoelhada, tentando conter o sangramento no braço, que parecia não diminuir nunca. Com um movimento rápido e sutil, lançou uma cobra na direção de Gaara, que desviou facilmente, e usou uma outra para apertar seu ferimento.

- Acho que te subestimei, ruivo. – Gaara só continuou com a mesma expressão, enquanto todos assistiam boquiabertos – Mas esse não é sue poder, querido. É isso que quero que me mostre, viu? – ela falava como se estivesse brincando com uma criança de dois anos.

- Se era isso o que queria, era só pedir. – respondeu ele, indiferente.

No mesmo instante, uma esfera de areia apareceu no centro da quadra, seguindo na direção de Anko. Ela seria atingida, com certeza. Como todos ali, ela também sabia disso. Não se moveu nem um centímetro para desviar do ataque que, em seguida, acertou-a em cheio. Todos os que assistiam, e até mesmo Gaara, ficaram surpresos. O ruivo, já em seu estado normal e não mais o assassino, quase entrou em desespero.

- Você matou a Anko?! – gritou Temari, desesperada. Gaara removeu imediatamente a areia do corpo e percebeu que, ali, só tinham cobras. Anko não estava mais ali fazia algum tempo, percebeu Neji.

- Não se preocupe, Temari. – avisou Hinata, docemente – Aquela não era a Anko de verdade. – Temari continuou lá, em pé, esperando que a professore desse algum sinal de vida.

Por minutos, nada de diferente aconteceu. Gaara continuava lá, ajoelhado, pensando que talvez tivesse feito uma grande burrada. Já os outros apenas procuravam com olhos pela professore, que talvez estivesse escondida em algum lugar. Ouviu-se um grande estalo metálico, como num chocar de armas. Os olhares voltaram para o ginásio e foi então que todos viram. Ali estava Anko, com as mãos estendidas e uma cobra saindo por elas, com uma espada saindo de sua boca. O assassino despertou novamente e, num reflexo, usou a areia como um escudo tão poderoso que a espada de Anko rachou. Ela olhou horrorizada para sua arma e abaixou a mesma. Satisfeita, sorriu para Gaara e estalou os dedos. Subitamente, o olhar de Gaara voltou ao normal. Ele era _ele_ novamente.

- Gostei de você, ruivo. – estendeu as mãos para Gaara, no intuito de ajudá-lo a se levantar. Ele aceitou a ajuda – Seu nível é bom e não terá grandes problemas com a escola e com os torneios. Parabéns, você passou no primeiro teste. – dito isso, deu a língua para o menino, que não entendeu o gesto de Anko, continuando com a mesma expressão séria.

- Isso quer dizer que teremos que lutar com mais pessoas? – perguntou Sasuke, da arquibancada. Anko concordou com a cabeça e os alunos cochicharam entre si.

- Tá, chega disso. Silêncio! – todos se calaram. – Bons meninos. – disse, como falaria com uma cachorro. Todos ali perceberam que essa professora tinha um jeito de falar bem estranho, como se eles fossem bebês ou animais – E o próximo é... Hinata!

* * *

**.Owari.**

Oi, pessoas. Tudo bom com vocês? Comigo nem tanto, mas, bem, isso não importa. Ah, eu demorei séculos (lê-se _três meses_)? Eu sei. Deixei vocês com raiva? Desculpem, de verdade. Alguns já sabem o que aconteceu, outros não. Mas foi isso: minha mãe clicou em um desses vírus de Orkut e acabou com meu computador. Cismou que tínhamos que comprar um novo e deu um fim no meu antigo HD. Pelo menos eu tinha salvado todos os episódios de animes, mangás, músicas e setups de programas importantes no iPod. Tá certo que pelo menos agora meu monitor é gigante e cabem mais animes que antes, mas eu perdi todas as minhas fics. Porque eu escrevo e releio, releio, releio até achar que está bom. Então, me perdoem, viu? Deu um trabalhão reescrever algumas fics, inclusive essa aqui.

Eu desconfio que ninguém lê o que eu escrevo aqui em baixo, sabe? Deveriam... Eu leio o de todo mundo. Volta e meia tem coisas legais.

**No próximo capítulo:**

Os testes de todos os alunos e, finalmente, Tenten, você descobriu seu poder? Sim!

(21/9/2008)

**Respondendo reviews:**

**H.L. Delilah** - Eu até postei minhas oneshot lá no AS, mas eu desteto ter que formatar aquela merda toda vez que quero fazer alguma coisa (idem no Nyah). Acho esse site tão mais prático... E sobre a Temari: é verdade, todos acham ela 'maior'. Mas, bem, ela é dois anos mais velha que as outras (tirando a Tenten, que é só um ano mais nova). Bem, espero que continue acompanhando e me perdoe pela demora ;D

**Prisma-san** - Ah, brigada! Eu também adoro os casais tradicionais, apesar de meu casal dominante na escrita ser SasuSaku. Qualquer idéia de fic que me vem a cabeça eu tenho que colocar um SasuSaku no meio. Mas eu tô tentando escrever NejiTen. Até consegui, mas ainda não tá pronta. Brigada pela review ;D

**Tsunade Uzumaki** - Oi! Claro que tem que ter um climinha, né? XD Você pediu os poderes, mas só coloquei o do Gaara. Pode deixar que no próximo capítulo vão ser todos (inclusive o da sua kitsune)! E eu adorei sua pergunta, sério. A menina que tem mais chakra é a Tenten e isso já é um spoiler. Já o menino é o Naruto, mas ele não controla bem. E pode perturbar, viu? Só assim eu consigo postar as coisas mais rápido...

**Lu.st Shinoda** - Nossa, brigada mesmo! Você falou sobre demorar e eu aqui, levando séculos... Mas espero que a fic esteja a altura da minha demora. Prometo que o outro não vai demorar tanto. E eu bem andei reparando, como surgiram fics parecidas com a minha! As pessoas não sabem mesmo ser originais... u.ú Mas valeu pela review!

**Marimary-chan** - Menina, cê tá em quase todas as minhas fics (se não em todas)! Obrigada mesmo! Olha aí, mais um capítulo. Prometo que o outro não vai demorar taaanto, tá? E, aguarde, mais one-shots vem aí!

;P

Obrigada também a KaguraLari, Vicky-chan 11, Supr.Pussycat, Tenten n.n (vê se não segue meu exemplo e passa anos sem postar na 'The Spirits and I', hein?) e Sophia.DiLUA!

**- Laila' cereja**


End file.
